Described below is a method for reversing thermomechanical rolling of an aluminum plate in a rolling process comprising a plurality of rolling passes.
Various methods for reversing thermomechanical rolling are known. WO 2008/043684, for example, discloses a method for monitoring the physical state of a hot-rolled plate or hot-rolled strip within the scope of controlling a rolling train for reversing working of a hot-rolled plate or hot-rolled strip. In the method, an initial state of the hot-rolled plate or hot-rolled strip, from which at least one physical state variable can be derived, is determined in a model at a starting point and the state is updated cyclically using the model during the working of the hot-rolled plate, a tracking of the hot-rolled plate or hot-rolled strip and the operating parameters influencing and/or reflecting the state being taken into account.
EP 2 111 309 B1 discloses a method for thermomechanically controlled rolling of a batch of metal slabs into plates or strips in a rolling mill having at least one rolling mill stand in accordance with a rolling pattern which comprises at least two rolling phases and is applied to each slab of the batch. During the rolling of the batch on at least one rolling mill stand it happens a plurality of times that a rolling phase that is applied to one slab or plate or strip is succeeded by another rolling phase that is applied to another slab or plate or strip on the rolling mill stand. In this case, for two successively rolled slabs, the time gap between the starting times of their rolling phases is always less than the sum of the durations of all rolling phases and all cooling phases of the rolling pattern.
EP 1 958 711 A1 discloses a method for thermomechanically controlled rolling of metal slabs, wherein each metal slab is rolled during at least two rolling phases which are interrupted by a cooling phase and a plurality of metal slabs are rolled simultaneously.
EP 2 305 392 A1 discloses a method for rolling stock, wherein the rolling process includes a cooling phase between two hot-rolling reshaping phases. During the cooling phase a temperature difference between a central region and an edge region of the rolling stock is counteracted by application of heat to the edge region.